July 18, 2017 - Enchantimals press release
Mattel Launches New Franchise Enchantimals Small Doll Line and Content Series Highlights Whimsical Characters and Animal Besties EL SEGUNDO, Calif., July 18, 2017 -- Mattel reveals a new brand franchise, Enchantimals™, a fantastical world celebrating the special bond between kids and animals, as pets are often a child's very first bestie. Enchantimals joins the Mattel girl's portfolio of well-known brands offering products and engaging storylines that ignite imaginative play. Launching with 14 small dolls and 3 playsets, Enchantimals product inspires stories of friendship, empathy and compassion towards all living things. The characters and stories come to life through a variety of short-form YouTube content and 60-minute televised special this fall. "At Mattel we are passionate about introducing properties that are both on-trend and purposeful," said Lori Pantel, SVP and GM for Girl's Toy Box, "We're essentially bringing a popular animal aesthetic inspired by social media filters and marrying it with product and stories encouraging empathy and friendship." The Enchantimals dolls are loveable characters who share a special bond with their accompanying animal bestie. Each doll shares a ritual with her animal friend celebrating their unique traits and personalities. Enchantimals product ranges from $8.99 - $34.99 rolling out to retailers nationwide this fall. Follow along on the Enchantimals journey on YouTube, Instagram and Facebook. THE WORLD OF ENCHANTIMALS The Enchantimals™ are a group of lovable girls (who are half animal) who have a special bond with their animal best friends. Each character is complete with her animal sidekick with whom they share unbreakable bond of friendship. These pairs of animal besties use their abilities and compassion to maintain balance, peace and harmony amongst all living things. Fans will have fun discovering new characters and collecting them all! CORE CHARACTERS *Felicity Fox™ & Flick™: Felicity is quick, clever and completely curious about anything and everything. Felicity and Flick love to go exploring together, especially to places they have never been to before. *Danessa Deer™ & Sprint™: Danessa is the shy and quiet type whose actions speak louder than her words. Danessa and Sprint's favorite game is to race each other through the forest to see who is the fastest. *Sage Skunk™ & Caper™: Sage has a mind as quick as her feet and she's an ace problem solver. When Sage and Caper aren't working on a new song together, they're usually planning some elaborately clever prank. *Bree Bunny™ & Twist™: Bree is always up to her ears in creative do-it-yourself projects. Bree and Twist are like twin fountains of bubbling creativity. No one has more fun making something together than they do. *Patter Peacock™ & Flap™: Patter is proud of her fashionable feathers, and she loves to encourage her friends to be proud too. Patter may not have the best singing voice, but when she teams up with Flap their songs are always belted out in perfect harmony. About Mattel Mattel is a creations company that inspires the wonder of childhood. Our mission is to be the recognized leader in play, learning and development worldwide. Mattel's portfolio of global consumer brands includes American Girl®, Barbie®, Fisher-Price®, Hot Wheels® and Thomas & Friends™, among many others. Mattel also creates a wealth of lines and products made in collaboration with leading entertainment and technology companies. With a global workforce of approximately 32,000 people, Mattel operates in 40 countries and territories and sells products in more than 150 nations. Visit us online at www.mattel.com. Source * Mattel Launches New Franchise Enchantimals Category:Press coverage